Loki's return
by masterlokiseverus159
Summary: A year has passed and villains run wild in responce to the invasion that took place in Manhattan. The Avengers continue their fighting but all fear the day Loki will return since no-one knows what happened to him except Thor. However when Loki appears to be fighting for the Avengers, will they believe him? And will they listen? No romance, just adventure, please review:
1. Loki returns

Loki's return

The Avengers always had something on their mind. There was always something, like Doom or Technavore or even Fury when he was annoyed (Those were never enjoyable meetings) But the constant thought that was always going through at least one of the team members minds was whether Loki would return. _Where is he now? What is he planning? What if he attacks again? Ahhhhh!_

It had been after all, Loki, who had brought the Avengers together and it had been him who had set off all the other villans to start attacking for no apparent reason. There was no way to tell if he had planned this or if it was coincidence. Either way, people were still worried.

It was on a particular day-the 9th of February, that Loki finally appeared though. And he did something unexpected.

* * *

"Hey Cap, you coming to get a bite? I'm going out for some more shwarma. The stuff's great!"

"Just wait a minute!"

Cap was taking too long and Tony didn't approve. He paced around outside the Avengers Tower while Steve desperately searched for his jacket. Couldn't he just find another one?

"Alright, i'm here. Now remind me, why Bruce and Thor or the agents aren't coming?"

"Well Bruce is busy working on a healing serum in the lab while Thor said he saw something in the news he had to tend to-I had no idea what he was talking about but he said it was important and flew off. The agents were called in by Fury. Looks like it's you and me Cap"

"Fine. Lead the way"

They walked past the faceless crowds and talked about the strange recent events that had been happening. The new donut store down the road that had been built, the decrease in the number of villains these days, the new green theme going around, no meetings from Fury. It was all quite strange (ok maybe the donut store wasn't, but it was still an interesting event). Steve suddenly stopped.

"What's that over there?" Tony looked over to the general direction Steve was pointing to and noticed people were screaming and running as red and green bursts of light filled the area. What the hell was going on? Wait was that?...

"Do you have your shield?"

"Yeah, but Tony, are you seriously considering going in for the attack? I mean, do you have your suit?"

"Steve Rogers, I am Iron Man, I am always prepared!" And with that said, Tony clicked on his bracelets around his wrists as the mark VII appeared and shifted around Tony. It wasn't long before he was in his suit. Steve just stared.

"What?"

"Do you always have to be such a show off? Its not exactly the best image for the team!"

"Captain, I can't help it if I have the looks, the girls and the suit. Besides, you carry a big round circle type thing. How do you expect to gain any attention if all you carry is an oversized frying pan with no handles. I mean your standing next to a guy in a hot rod red and gold frickin titanium alloy suit. I am gonna get the attention, even without the effort."

Steve tutted and began to run to the scene in front. Tony put all power into his thrusters and flew over past Steve, faster than the cars below. When he reached, he could hardly belive what he was seeing.

Loki, the evil step-brother of Thor, destroyer of Manhattan and magical sorcerer of mayhem and mischief was fighting Doom. He was FIGHTING DOOM!?

"Steve, I think you should get over here, like pronto!" Tony shouted through the speaker.

"Tony, is that Loki!?"

"Yeah, I-I think so. But why is he fighting Doom? Don't villains normally fight together? We should stick around and record this for Fury and the others"

"Alright, Tony. Just be careful."

Tony made his way over. He saw Loki donned in armor, carrying his scepter and pushing back one of Doom's robots. He looked tired. Like he'd been fighting for a while. Doom looked quite angry and kept sending more robots after Loki. It was strange.

"Victor! Enough is enough! Stop this now!"

"Stop getting in my way Laufeyson!" Doom sent a bolt of lightning which Loki easily deflected.

And Tony floated in the air while recording it all. Was Loki by any chance helping them? No, probably another trick or maybe Doom and Loki had a fight. But then Doom threatened again, but this time towards the people.

"Loki! I'l kill every single one of them if you don't get out of the way!"

"Just try it! You think I will allow it!"

As Doom sent a wave of electricity, Tony thought it was over for Loki. But it wasn't heading for Loki. It was for the screaming people. As Tony thought of what he could do he noticed Loki had scrapped punching the robots and was in fact heading for the people. _Should I trust him? I would be putting people's lives at risk including Steve if I didn't do anything but what if Loki is trying to help._ Tony decided to watch. After all, he wouldn't be able to get there in time and would probably get fried in the process. He didn't have a choice.

Loki however, was standing in front of the crowd. He put his hands up in front of him and turned to face the electric wave. He spoke something softly and braced himself. Steve shouted out desperately at him from the crowd.

"Loki, what are you doing!?"

"Trying to atone for my mistakes!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Loki just laughed at that. He looked ahead with an expression of determination as he sharply twisted his hands and a giant wave of green flames burst forth and headed straight for the electricity and Doom. Doom screamed in pain while the wave of electricity subsided. Doom vanished. Everyone was safe.

As Loki lowered his hands he turned to see the humans that were staring at him. Steve stepped forward and pointed his shield at him.

"Don't make a single move, Loki"

But Loki didn't respond. He just nodded and walked slowly up to the Captain with a smile on his face. _Why was he smiling?_

"Alright Loki, stop that or i'll-Loki?!"

Steve rushed forward to catch him as he just dropped to the floor. If it wasn't for Steve, he would have tasted tarmac. Steve looked down at Loki who now lay in his arms. He had multiple cuts on his face and there was a lot of blood mixed into his dark hair. He was also sweating and looked too pale to be healthy. As Tony flew down next to them, he stared at Loki with a look of pleasnt surprise. If it wasn't for Loki, a good hundred people would have died.

* * *

Hi everyone:) Now this is one of my first fanfictions and I was wondering whether I should continue this or not. It's up to you guys if you want me to continue though if you do, I do have a story in mind that I would update regularly.

As always, your comments and ideas are most appreciated and I will always consider them. Thank you:)


	2. Strange Predicament

Loki's return

* * *

Chapter 2-Strange predicament

After bringing Loki to the flying Helicarrior in the sky Steve and Tony stood and waited in the prison area while Fury made his way over. As Steve and Tony stared through the glass box (the Hulk cage) at Loki's sleeping form, they noticed several things. For one, Loki looked really peaceful, a lot more than when they first met him. Second, he had helped people (real humans)while risking his own life in the process. And third, he was unconscious and hence tired. Though he had been very helpful in the battle against Doom, it was also obvious that he was not to be trusted. He was, after all the Norse God of Mischief and lies.

"Why do you think he did it, Tony?"

"Did what?"

"You know! Playing the whole hero thing! Why would he do it?"

"Well... to be honest..."

"Yes?..."

"I have no idea!"

"What!? You're a genius for crying out loud! And a bad-turned-good superhero! You should know"

"Well, I don't. But I am curious though."

"Yeah well aren't we all. When's Fury getting here?"

As if right on que, Fury stepped in followed by Thor and Bruce. Non of them looked to happy and Thor looked especially upset.

"You found my Brother! What chaos has he caused now?" Thor looked like an almost deflated puppy that had just been kicked or something.

"Oh, he only just Saved a few hundred people or so!" Tony seemed pretty happy about this. Maybe it was because he wanted to cheer Thor up. Whatever the reason, it worked.

"What!? Do you speak the truth, Man of Iron?"

"Oh yeah, I got it all on camera if you want to see"

"Ahem, Stark, Rogers. If you don't mind, I would like to see this tape" Fury, who had seemed to have been extremely quiet, now spoke a couple of words to show the surprise his face would never betray.

As Tony handed over the tape to Fury and started to talk to Bruce, Thor stepped over to the window showing where Loki lay. Steve went over.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I think I am. Was he like this when you found him? When he was fighting?"

"Yes. He was"

"Hmmmmmm..." Thor looked to be contemplating something and Steve just remained silent during the time. After a couple of minutes, Thor's face broke into a huge grin.

"He may have finally understood."

"Understood what? Thor ,what are you talking about here? Wait do you know about this?"

But Thor just kept smiling and staring at his brother. He looked really happy. Did this mean Loki was trying to help them? Steve wasn't to sure though, if that was the case. Thor had been wrong in the past.

"Alright! All of you, I want you in the meeting room. I want to discuss this further and Stark, bring the tape with you. We'l have a look right now"

"Alright sir!" All replied in unison.

* * *

Loki could feel their presence behind the glass barrier, despite his eyes being closed. It was odd being watched while you were sleeping, or so one would think. Loki had gained his magic a while ago and could have left anytime, but he suspected another attack from Doom soon-probably because he wanted revenge. It was simple really. The Avengers (including Loki according to Doom) stopped his plans for mass destruction and he wanted to in turn create chaos for them. That was fine really. They could all handle it, Loki knew. However the fact that they were in the flying fortress in midair some thousand kilometres above sea level did worry him. Though the chances of Doom attacking here were also quite slim, there would be about three hundred completely innocent and defenceless people at risk. He couldn't let that happen. At all. Just like with Coulson. Loki would never be able to forgive himself for that and would always be held responsible and quite frankly he hated it (though he would never say it out loud).

As Loki opened his eyes, blinked several times and stood up, he realised he was in that Hulk cage again.

"Oh, this will never do. I need to get out"

He created a copy of himself that stood outside the cage and began pressing some buttons. As the door slid open, the real Loki stepped out and took a deep breath. He had work to do.

* * *

"I don't believe it"

While Steve, Tony and Fury had stepped out to discuss things, Bruce and Thor continued to stare at the screen for the second time and Bruce tried to convince himself that what he was seeing was actually true. Loki stepping in front of hundreds of people. Creating a force that counteracted the electric attack of Doom. The passing out next to Steve. It was something one couldn't get used to.

"My brother was trying to help"

"Look Thor, I know Loki is your brother but we may have to think this through. What if it's a trick? What if we are just handing ourselves over to him on a silver plate?" Bruce tried to reason but to no avail.

"But I know my brother. He used to be like that. Back when we were young, he would think he would need to protect those around him. Before he found out..."

"Thor, what exactly did your brother find out? What changed him? Thor?"

"Banner...He-"

The alarm that went off with a startling sound. Both Avengers jumped up and headed for the door up to the main area where all the Shield agents worked. What they found waiting for them there, however, was not shield agents. Doom had knocked out Steve and Tony and was now proceeding to where Fury stood.

"Dammit! Most agents down, I need back up! Does anyone copy?" He shouted while dodging a missile. Actually that was one thing. Where were all the shield agents? They hadn't been...

"Doom, what have you done with all the agents?" Apparently Thor was thinking the same thing.

"Until I see Loki! Until I see to his demise, your not having anyone back! And nothing is going to stop me!" Doom smirked and shouted over the roar of the machines.

"One of the rotors is down, Thor see if you can sort it out!" Banner called out desperately as he charged to one of the computers to see the extent of the damage. Apparently, it was two rotors that were down. They were falling. Into the sea.

"Thor Go!"

"I shall. For MIDGARD!" Thor shouted as he whirled Mjolnir above his head and flew to the engines outside the helicarrior.

Just as Bruce was about to Hulk out rather unwillingly and take Doom out (along with the rest of the ship) , he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell to the floor. A dark, familiar figure loomed over him while brandishing a spear and smiled.

"Green Hulk, if its me Doom wants, why should you suffer?"

* * *

Okay so looking at the quick amount of follows and favourites, I have decided to carry on with this and make it a proper story. And I will update pretty frequently so I hope that makes you all happy:)

I just want to say thank you to all of you, and I would really appreciate your views, opinions, comments and theories about this story. Suggestions on ways to improve are always welcome and as always, so are reviews.

Thank you once again...And with that said I would like to say...On with the story;)...


End file.
